What's In A Name? An Aeryanna and Ian Adventure
by DekotaSkye
Summary: What is in a Name...everyone has one...


What's In A Name?  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. FrellByFate for her great suggestions and Beta.any other mistakes are mine. Rated: G-shippy  
  
"I like the name Caliea Marie," Aeryanna said, while combing her baby doll's hair.  
  
Her little brother screwed-up his face in distaste. "That's your stupid dolly's name."  
  
She paused and shot him murderous look' instead. "She's not stupid. You are!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Chiana stood in the doorway watching the two kids scream at each other for the hundredth time that morning. Shaking her head she walked into the center-chamber.  
  
"What happened now?"  
  
Both children stopped and looked up at Chiana. Aeryanna hugged her baby closed, and kissed her on the head.  
  
"He said Caliea Marie was stupid."  
  
"I didn't! "Ian screamed, jumping to his feet.  
  
"You did too!" Aeryanna stood up, yelling in return.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
Chiana looked at back and forward between them. The similarity was eerie. They could have been John and Aeryn. But they were much louder.  
  
"Hey, that's enough!" Chiana yelled.  
  
The room fell quiet. Mental note yelling is not a bad thing. Chiana laughed to herself. She reached out and took both children by the shoulders.  
  
"All right, what started it this time, other then calling Caliea Marie stupid?"  
  
Ian whined. "I didn't say she was stupid.I said that Aery couldn't name our new sissy that."  
  
"What would you call her?" Chiana asked.  
  
"I'll call her Asta," Ian announced.  
  
"You can't name her after your stupid toy pulse pistol." Wrinkling her nose up, Aeryanna said disdainfully. "That's shows you that boys are dim- witted."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Aeryanna! Ian! Enough!"  
  
Both quietly glared at each other. Chiana looked down at Aeryanna.  
  
"I have to agree with, Ian."  
  
Aeryanna frowned up at Chiana as Ian stuck his tongue out at his sister. Growling Aeryanna took a swing at him with her doll. Chiana moved between them catching the dolly as it slammed into her stomach.  
  
"Aeryanna." she wheezed  
  
"Why not?" Aeryanna demanded, stomping her foot.  
  
"Because that's your baby's name," Chiana explained, getting her breath back. "If we were to use that name how would we know which baby we were talking about?"  
  
"So. He can't name her after his silly toy gun." She grumbled.  
  
"Can to."  
  
"Can't"  
  
"Can to."  
  
"Can't"  
  
Chiana threw her hands up in defeat as D'Argo entered.  
  
"Quiet!" he shouted over the yelling.  
  
Everyone in the room turned and faced him. D'Argo could see two red angry faces and one surprised. Taking a calming breath he asked.  
  
"I could hear you all the way down the corridor. Now why are you two yelling like a couple of angry Tocsans?"  
  
"I wanted to name our new sissy Asta," Ian said.  
  
"Well, I wanted to name her after my baby, Caliea Marie." Aeryanna stated.  
  
Chiana looked over at D'Argo wondering how he was going to handle this without going into another yelling match. A thoughtful look came over his face at naming the new baby Aeryn was having.  
  
"I like Lynor," he said.  
  
"Lynor?!?!" Chiana screeched. "You've got be kidding me. That sounds like a sleeping pill."  
  
D'Argo glared at her. "It doesn't."  
  
"It does."  
  
"It doesn't."  
  
"It does."  
  
Chiana moved up to stand directly in front of D'Argo, hands on hips. Their voices grew louder as the children stood, quietly watching their Aunt and Uncle.  
  
"And what would you name her then?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"I would name her Amah," Chiana stated.  
  
"UH!! Sounds like you want to cook her." D'Argo said sarcastically.  
  
"It doesn't."  
  
"It does."  
  
"It doesn't."  
  
"It does."  
  
Aeryanna sat down at the table hugging her baby close. She looked at the adults in puzzlement, and then glanced at her brother. He just shrugged his small shoulders.  
  
"What the frell is wrong with you two?" A disgruntled voice asked.  
  
Everyone fell quiet and stared at Rygel. Chiana moved over to him asking, "What would you name Aeryn's new baby?"  
  
A reflective look came over his face. "Gas'er."  
  
"What??" "You've got to be mad." "Yuck!" "Not my sissy!" All four voices shouted out at once.  
  
Shaken out of his daydream Rygel snorted in anger. "I'll have you know that it's a noble Hynerian name." .  
  
"Sounds like you're going to explode." Chiana teased dancing around him.'  
  
D'Argo shook his head. "No, goddaughter of mine is going to be named after stomach gases.  
  
Swelling up with indignity. "Who said you were going to be the god-father this time?"  
  
"Well, I know it isn't going to be you." D'Argo declared.  
  
"Yeah, Froggy. If anyone would name a child Gas'er.." Chiana chanted out.  
  
"Tralk, I'll have you know."  
  
Pilot and Moya had been monitoring the whole argument since the children had started another yelling match. Depressing one of the controls, a high pitch sound came through the comms. Everyone grew quiet again.  
  
"Frell! What the hezmana was that for?" D'Argo snapped.  
  
"So sorry. I just wanted to get your attention." Pilot said in his ever- calm voice.  
  
"Yes, Pilot?" Chiana said, looking around at everyone.  
  
"Moya and I have a suggestion for the baby's name."  
  
"And that would be, Pilot?" Rygel asked.  
  
"We think the name Zhaan would be appropriate."  
  
No one protested, for the memory of Zhaan still brought sadness to the older members. Aeryanna looked at her brother as he frowned.  
  
"Who's Zhaan?" Aeryanna asked.  
  
Ian just shrugged his shoulders again.  
  
Aeryn and John stood in the doorway listening to everyone fuss about what the baby's name was going to be. They had just found out two weekens ago, but already they could see this was going to be a hotly debated subject. John looked down at his two little ones and wondered if they had somehow been the catalysis for this yelling match. John cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's going on? Family Feud?"  
  
"We were having a baby naming contest." Chiana said.  
  
"It sounded like a free-for-all, " Aeryn used one of John's sayings.  
  
"Or a scream-for-all." John laughed.  
  
Aeryanna and Ian stood in front of their parents.  
  
"Mommy, what name are you going to call our new sister?" Aeryanna asked innocently.  
  
"Olivia. " she said smiling down at her.  
  
John looked over at Aeryn. "Excuse me. I don't think so."  
  
Aeryn frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"You're not naming the baby after my sister."  
  
"I like your sister."  
  
"So do I. But it doesn't mean we're gonna call her Olivia."  
  
"I thought it would make you happy, naming your daughter after your favorite sister."  
  
"That's not it."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I don't like the name. Never did. Neither does she."  
  
"Oh. So what would you call her?"  
  
"I like the name Sidra. It means star born. Kinda appropriate don't you think?"  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"What? It's a great name."  
  
"I am going to name her after your sister, Olivia. I'm sorry if you have a problem with that but I happen to like the name."  
  
He shook his head. "No, no, no. I am not going to agree to that."  
  
"Oh, and you think you going to stop me from naming my daughter what I want." Aeryn's voice rose in volume.  
  
Turning to the others John implored. "Come on guys, you understand, help me out." At that everyone started voicing their opinions on the name they wanted to call the child.  
  
Aeryanna and Ian sighed and sat back down at the table waiting for everyone to calm down. Ian looked at his sister and said.  
  
"Aery, what are they yelling about?"  
  
Aeryanna just shrugged her shoulders replying, "Grown-ups."  
  
Finis 


End file.
